


Untouchable

by roe87



Series: Steve/Bucky Historical au's [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1930s, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Bribery, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, First Meetings, Flirting, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Lonely Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Prohibition, Propositions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Special Agent Bucky Barnes, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: It's 1931.Special Agent James 'Bucky' Barnes has been tasked by the Bureau of investigations with cleaning up the bootleg liquor operations run by the mob.He can't be bribed, some say he's even untouchable.Then Bucky receives an offer from a handsome stranger...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Historical au's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993342
Comments: 28
Kudos: 293





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



_Chicago, 1931_

Agent Coulson appeared in the office doorway as Bucky was loading up his shotgun. "We're ready, sir."

Bucky nodded and snapped his shotgun shut. "Let's move out."

They put on their long coats, easier to hide a shotgun that way, and their hats. Every agent had a shotgun plus their standard pistols holstered under their arm. They left the Bureau and got into the cars, headed to the south side.

Their target was an old shoe factory down on the dock. Thanks to the wire tap, Bucky had made the educated guess that the factory was being used for boot legging.

As they approached the target their cars split up: Coulson would take the rear, Bucky would go in the front. Business as usual. They had to get in quick and fast, arrest as many boot-leggers as possible and seize any prohibited items.

The cars pulled up out front. Bucky and his agents got out, hiding their shotguns as they hurried to the main doorway.

Bucky went in first, kicking the door in and raising his shotgun. "This is a raid! Stay where you are and put your hands in the air now!" he shouted, as his agents ran in behind him with their guns.

The scent of fermenting alcohol was strong, and there was more than a dozen workers inside the factory, some in overalls and others in pinstripe suits and hats.

A couple tried to run, but Coulson and the other agents came charging in from the back entrance. The boot-leggers had nowhere to go.

The raid was over in a matter of minutes. "Cuff 'em," Bucky instructed, as his agents lined the suspects up.

Some of the suits were armed with multiple handguns and knives, but they didn't try to run or struggle. They seemed somewhat relaxed, smirking and probably thinking their mob boss would bail them out somehow.

And likely that would happen, Bucky thought. But the liquor the Bureau seized today wouldn't be going to the mob, and that would hurt their pockets.

Not only was there crates of bottled alcohol, but also a miniature brewery in the back of the factory. That's where the ripe smell of fermentation came from.

Bucky wrinkled his nose at the smell. He was more of a whiskey guy, but this was an era of prohibition. His eyes lingered on a crate of bourbon. What a waste, he thought, resting his shotgun on his shoulder.

"Take 'em away, boys," he called out. "Good job today."

~~

It may have been prohibition, but Bucky kept a secret bottle of bourbon in his desk drawer.

Long nights listening to wire taps and doing a lot of paperwork could wear a guy down. Bucky was halfway through a glass of bourbon when there was a knock at his office door.

He quickly shoved a file on top of his glass, covering it up. "Yeah," he called out.

"Sorry, sir," said a junior agent, poking his head around the door. "There's a guy downstairs asking to see you. I think he's with The Outfit."

Bucky exhaled lightly. What was it this time, he wondered. "This oughta be fun," he said. "Search him for a weapon, and if he's clean send him up"

"Yes, sir," the agent said, and disappeared again.

Bucky uncovered his bourbon and drank the remaining liquid, putting the empty glass into his desk drawer where the bottle was, and locking it safely away.

It was late, nearly nine PM. Not that the Bureau ever slept, but Bucky didn't usually get visitors at this hour.

In his top right desk drawer was a state of the art recording machine, with a concealed mic on Bucky's desk. Bucky turned the machine on, then shut the drawer to hide it.

What Bucky expected was another attempted bribe. The Outfit had sent guys to bribe him and his agents before, but Bucky's men didn't take bribes. On the other hand, Bucky hadn't had a good threat for a couple weeks. Maybe it would be that, or a bit of both.

What Bucky _didn't_ expect was a tall and very handsome stranger to walk into his office.

"Special Agent Barnes," he drawled, shutting the door after him. "Thanks for seeing me."

Bucky was curious: he had no idea who this guy was. "You're not one of Capone's guys."

The stranger chuckled lightly, removing his hat to reveal neatly styled dark blond hair. "No, I'm not. Call me Steve." He approached the desk, gesturing to the chair. "Can I sit?"

"Sure," Bucky said, kind of distracted by how handsome he was. Strong jaw, blue eyes, and a movie star smile.

_Focus, Barnes._

"You're from New York," Bucky guessed, having recognised the accent.

"I am." Steve grinned, looking pleased about that. "So are you, I've heard."

"You heard right," Bucky replied, leaning back in his chair. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up, his tie loose and his top button undone, but he was starting to feel hot under the collar. "Little late for a social call, isn't it?"

"I thought we might help each other out," Steve said, confident and with a pleasant smile in place.

Clearly he was a charmer and he knew it, Bucky thought. That's why he'd been sent in. If whoever he was working for had any idea Bucky liked guys _that way_ , they'd picked the right guy to send in.

That was why Bucky had to play this carefully.

"Oh?" he said, trying to maintain an air of disinterest. He fended off bribes from the mob every other week, he was used to it.

The bribers weren't usually _this_ attractive, though.

"I'm from the north side," Steve went on.

Bucky nodded slowly. Irish mob then, he figured. Capone's chief rival. "I see," Bucky said.

"We've been having some... difficulties," Steve smiled wryly, "with our deliveries lately. Hijacking on the roads. It's getting like the wild west out there."

Bucky returned his wry smile. "That's why I'm here. So what do you want?"

"Straight to the point, alright," Steve said. "Look, I'm willing to offer you inside information on Capone's deliveries on the south side. Maybe it'll get his outfit off our backs for a while."

"Tell me what you know and I'll look into it," Bucky said. "But don't think I'll be you cutting any deals, I'm here to take you all down. No exceptions."

Steve smiled back at him like he was enjoying this. "They said you'd be a hard sell. Untouchable, isn't that what they call you?"

Bucky shrugged one shoulder. "Call it what you like, I don't take bribes. If you want to give me information, that's different."

"Oh, I'd like to give you all kinds of things," Steve said lowly, eyes flicking down Bucky's form.

Bucky blinked in surprise, hardly believing his luck.

"Such as?" he pressed, curious.

Steve smiled and got up from his chair.

Bucky was immediately on his guard, hand going to the gun stashed under his desk as he watched Steve set his hat down and shrug off his long coat. "I could _tell_ you..." Steve began, as he casually came around the desk.

Bucky's hand stayed on the concealed gun, tense and ready to move as he watched the other man move closer.

Steve smiled at him, telegraphing his moves as he slowly reached down and pulled out the drawer with the recording machine.

So, he knew, Bucky thought. This was a problem.

Steve hit the stop button and slid the drawer shut again. "Or," he said quietly, "I could show you instead." He moved to sit on the edge of Bucky's desk, leaning into him.

Bucky kept his grip on the gun under his desk, but that left him really close to Steve and he felt conflicted over whether to back away or stay where he was.

It was just... Bucky craved human contact so bad, craved a man's touch even more. He was desperately lonely, hadn't realised how lonely until a gorgeous man was right there in his personal space.

Bucky chose to stay still, eventually relaxing his arm when he figured Steve wasn't about to try kill him or anything. His heart hammered in his chest, and he looked up into Steve's blue eyes.

"Show me what?" he asked, voice raspy.

"This," Steve murmured, leaning in slowly.

Bucky instinctively leaned in too, tilting his head to meet Steve's mouth in a tentative kiss.

Oh, it felt good. Too good. Steve kissed like a dream, his hand coming up to cradle the side of Bucky's face, guiding him as he deepened the kiss. Bucky closed his eyes and lost himself in it, kissing back for all he was worth.

Then Steve broke the kiss and pulled back to smile at him. "You haven't changed one bit," he said quietly.

"What?" Bucky breathed, moving out of Steve's reach.

 _He knew._ But how?

"That's the second time we've kissed," Steve said smugly, still sitting on Bucky's desk like he owned it. "You probably don't remember me, but my family lived above yours in that tenement in Brooklyn."

Bucky's eyes widened as he finally realised who Steve was. "Shit," he muttered. "Steve Rogers?"

"The one and only," Steve replied, grinning at him. "Remember our first kiss out on the window?"

Bucky wanted to groan. "We were kids," he protested.

"We're not kids anymore," Steve said. "When I heard your name, I had to come see you. Guess we both ended up in Chicago."

"Guess so," Bucky sighed, looking up at Steve. "So now what? You going to try bribe me?"

"Well, I could now." Steve chuckled. "Was that the taste of _bourbon_ on your lips, Bucky Barnes? You wouldn't be drinking during prohibition, now?"

Bucky smiled at that. "Long hours," he said, by way of explanation. "No one at home waiting for me."

Steve hummed in agreement. "Want some company? I know a great little speakeasy..."

Bucky shook his head. "No."

"Your place then?" Steve suggested. "We can catch up and talk about mutual favors."

Bucky really should've said no, but... Well, seemed like someone had finally found his weak spot after all.

"Alright," he agreed, getting to his feet. "But don't tell me anything I have to arrest you over. I mean it, Steve."

Steve only grinned at him as they put on their coats and hats. "Wouldn't dream of it, Buck. Hey, does talking in my sleep count?"

Bucky laughed lightly. "Guess we'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
